


A Sleepless night

by DisabledNicoDiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I got tired of fics where Hazel is his therapist, autistic Nico, he just wants to love her unconditionally, hes doing his best, let Nico take care of her he’s her big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledNicoDiAngelo/pseuds/DisabledNicoDiAngelo
Summary: Nico didn’t know how to make Hazel feel better but he knew had to try
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Nico di Angelo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	A Sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> This was made purely because the fandom is so weird about making Hazel be Nico’s therapist let him take care of her she’s his lil sister you weirdos

Nico knew he wasn’t sleeping anyway but that doesn’t make the constant knocking at-and a swift look at the clock confirms it-2 a.m. If either Connor or Travis locked the other out again that was their own fault for falling for it. Just because he was Hestia’s champion did not mean he actually wanted to house these people.  
Opening the door quickly silenced his not so kindly thoughts. “Hazel?! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at Camp Jupiter-is everyone ok? Did someone die-please tell me no one died. I do not have time fo-“  
“Nico.”  
“I mean I could probably fix it but that would involve paperwork and I hate paperwork an-“  
“Big Brother.” Now that quieted him and his rambling. He took in his sister's red eyes and wobbling lower lip and cursed himself again for good measure. It’s one thing for his Autistic ass to miss nuance but did he have to miss the obvious too?  
Forcing his voice to what he hoped was comforting-a lost cause he knew his voice was always the same-“Hazel..what’s wrong? Wait first come in and then tell me what’s wrong-I mean if you like want to or whatever it’s fine if you don’t you don’t have to.” Wheeling himself out of the way to let her in he can’t help but take in her now less shivering form absolutely drowning in Nico’s old aviator jacket he couldn’t help but feel a small victory at the humor sparkling on her eyes.  
“Neeks it’s fine, I just..” her voice cracked and Nico calmly started praying to anyone he wouldn’t make this worse. “I couldn’t sleep so I came here?” She ended it with a smile like it was a joke like a night of insomnia was enough to justify bribing Baba to bring her here-which ok he might have done a few times but she should never have to.  
“Mio Gioia, tell me what's wrong? Please I want to make you feel better.” It was direct but he hoped the endearment would help-it usually did.  
As usual Hazel glowed as soon as it slipped out-it saddened Nico how much as a simple nickname gave her such joy wearing them like a badge of honor as if they were earned-he hoped she never learned what “Polpetta” (another favorite) meant.  
Just as quickly as she glowed she dimmed and her dark eyes (Nico’s favorite shade of brown personally) filled with tears “it was just-it was” taking a breath and forcing her voice to steady she continued “bad dream, and-and I was alone and I just kept on walking and I was alone looking for-can I stay? Please?”  
Nico tried not to think of the implications of what she said. He's been very careful not to touch that topic with a ten foot pole for many reasons, most of which were personal failings, instead he focuses on the latter half. “Tesoro, you don’t have to ask-in fact I was gonna see you in the morning. You saved me a trip, thank you.” This was of course a lie but she did not have to know that-not when it made her happy.  
“You were?” She asked with her eyes shining.  
“Of course, I missed you, you make me feel strong.” He was laying it on thick he knew that but when she got upset she got insecure and he was not having that. She was loved, some day she’d believe it.  
Hazel’s smile was back where it belonged now dimmed as it was. Her tooth gap on full display (both of theirs were) “you make me feel safe.” She admitted in a soft voice and maybe that was the permission he was waiting for Nico thought as he brought her into a long hug the kind that should be awkward but never could be-not when it was her.  
“Hey wanna watch a movie? I have an entire set of Scooby-Doo films with our name on it and I just happen to know of one princess who hasn’t seen Zombie Island 2 yet” he asked softly not quite breaking from the hug which frankly he has a feeling would end up devolving (or is it evolving he seriously considered) into cuddling on the couch.  
Hazel simply leaned into his touch and leaned her head onto his shoulder-nearly on his lap now-as if she couldn’t deal with looking at him while she asked for anything really. “Can we watch Witches Ghost?”  
“Can we watch Witches ghost? You think I’m gonna allow anyone to sleep on the hex girls? In my house? We’ve established I love you right? Witches ghost, Zombie island, Ghoul School, that one Addams family crossover you name it, it's happening I have standards.” He added while happily steering her towards the couch. “Now you set it up and press play, I’m gonna go get snacks and be right back okay?”  
“Okay” Hazel agreed, easily already burying herself under the half dozen throws he has on the couch.  
Nico knows he has to work fast and thanked a few gods and his ptsd that he was a stress baker as he grabbed the cookies he had finished baking just before she got her and the rest of the cookie dough for good measure. Racking his brain he tried to think of what Bianca did to cheer him up but hardly any of it seemed to apply here but maybe..quickly after he set out the snacks to Hazel's delight he wheeled to his room to get what he needed and rushed back his face red at his sisters curious look.  
“Nico? Is that makeup?”  
Nico felt himself blush again. It's not like he didn’t wear makeup. His nails have been black for years and he was almost certain he managed eyeliner in Tartarus but still it wasn’t something he talked about. “Well um when Bianca was upset we’d do makeovers y’know? Hair, nails, the works? Can’t control everything but you can control how you look a bit right?”  
A moment passes and he sees her look at him again in his skeleton pajamas and gothic ‘chair and took a long look at his decor and he can see her connect far too many dots. “I” (oh her giggles were a godsend) “no I’m not laughing at you, you’ve just never made more sense then right now that’s all.” Wiping away an imaginary tear Hazel continued “Big brother, I love you but I don’t wear makeup-I don’t even know how to apply well...any of it really. I barely know how to handle my hair and I’m sure you don’t.” She finished almost apologetically like it was her fault and Nico had to force himself to move on from the affection in her voice when she called him brother and focus on the rest of her sentence.  
“Oh uh it’s okay I thought I could show you with the makeup and stuff and don’t worry about it matching I bought some stuff in your shade-“ (Taking a moment to thank Sephora and one of the few goddesses he can stand-Rihanna-he continues) “as for the hair I’ve uh been reading and practicing and stuff I can’t do anything complicated but I think I could do braids if you’re comfortable with it I totally understand if you aren’t um-“  
“Nico.”  
“Yes?”  
“You bought me makeup-”  
“Yes.”  
“and tools for my type of hair?”  
“Yes.”  
“Nico?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.”  
“Te amo anch’io.”  
With lighter hearts and shaking hands the night passed. Nico learned that Hazel “lacked finesse” as he put it, at applying makeup (and frankly didn’t seem to like any of it but the nail polish) while Hazel learned that 1. Nico looked good in pink eyeshadow, & 2\. She loved how the clips and little bows in her hair made her feel.  
“You really like it? You don’t have to lie in fact now would be the perfect time for constructive criticism.”  
“No no it’s perfect!!” Hazel couldn’t help but gush in the morning over her favorite breakfast (biscuits and gravy, beignets, grits, and scrambled eggs-once again Nico thanked his ptsd for inability to sleep) happily looking at her nails as she ate. “Do you think you could do more braids next time? We couldn’t put in all the clips or we could add more beads or”  
“Hazel?”  
“Yeah”  
“Whatever makes you happy.”  
After a beat of silence she replied in a soft voice-Nico didn’t say anything frivolously and he never lied to her after all. “Yeah okay.”  
“Hazel?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’ve got a little sugar on your nose.” And as soon as he said he bent over to kiss it smiling at her giggling-at his victory. Looking at her happy face, cheeks puffed and stuffed with food, legs swinging, his sweatshirt rolled up so she could use her hands and his pants cuffed and cuffed again-she was safe and looked truly content and with that thought he forced down a yawn. He knew he’d sleep better tonight-he hoped she would too.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re babies this was written with Bee and Mia in mind ily 😊💕


End file.
